


刷牙時胸部晃動的解決方法

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 丸山和錦子的同居日常性描寫有





	刷牙時胸部晃動的解決方法

錦子按掉鬧鐘，撈到了長T穿上，從溫暖的被窩和環住的結實手臂裡爬出來，坐在床邊打了個呵欠，半瞇著眼睛用腳趾找尋床下的拖鞋。

"你要起床了嗎？"枕邊人像是察覺到身邊的人準備離去，伸手環住了她的腰，錦子拍了拍他的手示意他鬆開。

"你可以繼續睡，不是今天不用上班嗎？"錦子戳了戳他露出被窩的手，帶點肉肉的手戳起來很舒服。

"你要陪我吃完早餐再出門嗎？"丸山從被窩裡鑽出了個頭，一頭捲髮睡成了放蕩不羈的髮型，看上去大概夠住進一家小鳥。

"看你能不能起來啊。"錦子下了床，伸了個懶腰。  
*

咖啡磨製之後飄出了香味，倒進機器中幾分後就能煮出滿室的香氣，錦子雖然不喝咖啡，可是可以接受這氣味，給還沒清醒的大腦一點刺激。

水果洗好放進果汁機，等等出來按下按鈕就能絞出新鮮的巴西莓果汁，培根也從冰箱拿出來退冰，等等就能下鍋弄出一頓美好的早餐。

錦子拍了拍手，便進了廁所。

擠上牙膏，漱口杯裝好水，牙刷不要先沾濕直接使用才不會消磨之中的成分是丸山告訴她的，她正準備把牙刷放進嘴裡，一邊晃神的想，好想還有什麼和平常不太一樣...

視線往下轉，包裹在棉質白色T恤裡的胸部上，兩邊各覆上了一隻大掌，往上捧著胸部，像是注意到了她的視線，還晃了晃手，連帶著柔軟的乳肉也晃了起來。

"maru!你的手。"平時睡覺錦子是不太穿內衣的，著著一件長T的時間不在話下，而間接導致刷牙時胸部會被帶動的左右晃動，給她帶來不小困擾。

丸山此刻，正是把下巴抵在她的頸窩，兩隻手把她的胸部往上捧，也難怪錦子會覺得奇怪。

"昨天明明叫我隆平叫的那麼好聽，為什麼現在不叫了呢?"丸山靠著她，朝著她耳窩吹氣，像是電流一樣的酥麻感傳過全身，讓她震了一下。

"那是..."錦子一想起她稱呼丸山為隆平的場景，耳尖又不自主的泛紅了起來，丸山能透過鏡子的反射看見她嘴巴扁了幾下，卻像是想起什麼整張臉脹紅成了蘋果一般的顏色。

錦子也沒特別想到什麼，光是昨晚的事情就夠她害羞了，昨晚她坐在丸山的身上，雙手勾著他的脖子，緩慢的上下移動，扭著腰讓他觸碰上自己的敏感處，嘴上喊著隆平，聲音像是甜美的砂糖包裹著愛意。

"好了我就知道你臉皮薄，不說了不說了，你之前不是說胸部刷牙時很困擾嗎?我幫你托著了，你刷牙吧。"丸山的手戳了戳錦子的臉頰，又回到了胸部上，美其名幫忙...

"我是很感謝啦...只是...這是什麼..."錦子往後靠了靠，感覺到一個東西抵在自己的臀部上。

"嘛...剛剛想著要幫你就直接起床了...哈哈哈..."傻笑的丸山，紅著臉的錦子，浴室像是飄起了粉色的甜蜜泡泡。

錦子決定不理他了，動手就刷起了牙，卻感覺到一個東西在自己的股縫上下移動，讓人很難忽視掉著存在。

"怎麼了?"察覺到了錦子停下了動作，丸山以為是她發生了什麼，連忙問道。

"先說好，我只用嘴幫你做一次喔，不然我會遲到的。"錦子俯下身啜了口水，漱了漱把口中的白色泡沫吐出，拎起衣領擦了擦嘴唇，轉過了身摸上了丸山下身的小帳篷。

丸山靠在牆上，錦子跪在他的身前，褲子被拉下到露出晨間充血勃起的性器，肉紅色的陽具讓錦子看了還是有點害羞，一隻手把髮絲挽到耳後，微啟雙唇就含了進去。

她的舌尖在龜頭打轉，一下一下的挑逗著馬眼，櫻桃小嘴只能含的進前端，剩下的部分她就用手指上下摩擦，她的嘴唇大概因為剛剛漱過口有點冰冷，但口腔卻是濕熱的，吸吮著丸山的性器，像是要榨乾他一樣手指處碰著底端沉甸甸的囊袋。

含了幾口，丸山的性器卻在她口中變得更加勃發，錦子的鼻尖滿是男人特有的麝香味，漸漸身體也熱了起來，下邊的內褲隨著動作摩擦著陰部，漸漸染上了水痕。

錦子的嘴也有點酸了，把陽具從口中退出，脫去了上衣，一隻手捧著胸部下緣，把胸部往中間集中，略為抬起上身，把肉具插入了乳溝中間。

皮膚因為汗水有點濕滑，濕濕黏黏的，肉棒在像是兩團大麻糬一樣柔軟的胸部間進出，毛髮扎在胸的下緣弄的錦子發癢，摩擦過的地方都泛上了粉紅，錦子伸出舌頭，當龜頭從胸間探出時就用舌頭舔舔頂端。

另隻手伸到身下，伸進內褲裡，昨天的激情讓今天的肉縫還有點微腫，她用拇指和終止分開肉唇，食指揉上了陰蒂，感局下身出水出的更加猛烈。

在胸部進出了幾下，挽山喘著氣，卻絲毫沒有要設出的意思，囊袋拍擊著乳房，在小小的空間內迴盪著撞擊聲，錦子也忍不住伸出手指探進肉縫，但水聲一下就吸引了丸山的注意。

丸山把陰莖從她的胸間拔出，正當她抬起眼看著自己時，把住她的腰把她推到牆上，單腳被撈著大腿中段舉起，內褲被往旁邊推，露出了濕滑的小穴和她的手指。

龜頭抵再削扣，淺淺往裡壓就能感覺到小嘴一下一下的吸吮著爽到他想出精，往內抵濕熱的軟肉一圈一圈的環了上來，像是在跟陽具親密地的說著早安，先是緩慢的進去，接著又是快速的抽插起來，錦子勾住了丸山的肩膀，一下一下的哼著軟濡的呻吟。

內褲上沾滿了體液，濕的可以擰出水，丸山像是狗一樣在她身上啃出自己的印記，再把她的唇吸吮的像是上了口紅一般艷麗。

早餐前的運動，自然是成功讓錦子遲到了，上司的村子看著她脖子露出的紅印，羞著臉一句話都沒能說出來。

FIN.


End file.
